


Spider-Man and The Child of the Stars

by NullWriter



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Birthing, F/M, Gangbang, Hybrids, Impregnation, Monsters, Motherhood, Multi, Netorare, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: A normal day for the web-slinging superhero is interrupted when he receives a desperate message from Reed Richards, asking for his help in finding something in the sewers of New York. But what Peter Parker finds is a monster, the secret history of which threatens to destroy Reed through his wife the Invisible Woman, Susan Storm.





	Spider-Man and The Child of the Stars

_Spiderman, I need your help_  
  
Within two seconds of seeing the text message, Spider-man had leapt from the rooftop he’d been eating his lunch atop of and was swinging through the busy streets. The message had been all that Peter Parker needed to see for him to rush to the location provided. Not just because he wanted to help someone in need (that just came with the territory of being a superhero, and wasn't really remarkable in his opinion), but from who was asking for his help – Doctor Reed Richards, or Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. If the world's smartest man needed Spiderman's help, then Peter felt he had to oblige the fellow New Yorker.  
  
Landing lightly outside an abandoned warehouse along the banks of the Hudson (though Peter noticed the sign saying it was to be redeveloped into artistic housing, a thought that left him nauseous), Spiderman checked his phone again. He was at the place, but there was no one there. It didn't take long for Peter to realize that if there was no one on street level, it didn't mean there was no one there. Finding the closest manhole cover, Parker picked the heavy iron circle up with ease and slipped down through the burst of damp steam into the depths below. He made sure to pull the manhole closed above him – didn't want anyone slipping and falling in after him!  
  
For some reason, Peter always felt at home in the dark, cramped, labyrinthine sewers. Except for the sewer smell, he would never get used to that. He wondered how Dr Connors – colloquially called The Lizard – could stand living down around the literal crap, but then he remembered that the guy probably didn't have the same sense of smell as everyone else anymore. He considered tweeting the observation, but figured his 21 followers (only 16 of them bots!) wouldn't care that much.  
  
As the superhero went down through the brick-walled and cement-floored sewers, he wondered how to up his follower count. Did he need to post more pictures of himself swinging around, ones that couldn't have been taken by someone else or made in CG? It was kind of annoying that someone claiming to be him not only had 20 million followers, but had even gotten verified. Verified! How had *that* gotten through?! What was Peter Parker then, chopped liver? Maybe he'd ask Tony about putting some pressure on the company to make him the official Spiderman account the next time he saw him.  
  
Peter fired a web string at the far end of a long corridor and flung himself forward. At his left a short tunnel continued before opening up into a large square chamber with three other entrances, pouring effluvium down tiered waterfalls into a massive sink at the bottom. Peter saw the unmistakable silhouette of Dr Richards standing just before the mouth, a terrible weight on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Doc, hope I'm not too la-" Spiderman began, before his Spider Sense sent a lightning bolt down his back. Reed barely turned his head, his eyes filled with worry as they met Peter's gaze. "Right," Peter said after his heart had come down from jumping up his throat. "I guess there's something big going on down here?" He kept his voice quiet, but even with the roaring of the dirty water covering his voice, Peter felt like his voice was echoing through the whole sewer system.  
  
"There's little time to explain," Reed said, his voice deathly serious. "An exotic foreign creature has made residence down in the sewers and it’s somehow able to evade all of the tracking equipment I’ve developed over the years. Rather than build a machine attuned to its unique resonance, I thought your ‘spider-sense’ might be of use in locating the creature, given its dangerous nature.”  
  
"Hell Doc, you don't need to ask me twice. I felt like my spine was about to pop out of my skin." Peter climbed halfway up the circular wall, approaching the opening as quietly as only a spider could. "But I’m kind of surprised – I thought all those gadgets could find a needle on Saturn, let alone a monster in the New York sewers."  
  
"Not this creature," Reed said, his voice full of unspoken emotions.  
  
Peter was about to press him on the issue when he felt another spark in the distance. He looked left, and felt the tingle grow stronger. He pointed at the tunnel in the distance, and Reed nodded. Parker climbed along the roof of the chamber, while Reed stretched himself from one end to the next, trying to move as silently as possible. The seriousness with which Reed moved and acted put Spiderman in alert. As much as it made the sensation at the back of his neck itch, Peter followed it so that it grew stronger, through the twists and turns of the New York City sewer system. The two moved as silently as possible, passing by rats without even being noticed by the animals. Multiple times Peter had to bite back a trenchant comment or question to get Reed to smile.  
  
Eventually the two reached another large, multi-floored room. On the top, two narrow metal walkways bridged the opening below, meeting in the middle of the chamber. Below the various flows went through crushers, filters, and other treatments before being allowed out into the Hudson. The itching hurt Peter as he entered the room above the walkway. Before he could say anything, the pain hurt so much that he had to clutch the back of his neck. He looked around, looking for something huge and monstrous, to justify the feeling, but there was nothing to see.  
  
"Where is this thing?" Peter hissed in frustration.  
  
"Spiderman, no!" Reed yelled when he heard Parker speak. From below came a shriek, an inhuman cry that resounded off the walls and echoed through the sewer tunnels, sending little creatures running.  
  
Peter jumped before he could think, and the instant after he did so the space he'd been on was obliterated by a thrown chunk of masonry. With a crash, the doorway Dr Reed was behind collapsed in front of him, cutting him off from that entrance. Landing on the walkway, Peter looked around for whatever attacked him, but saw nothing. What he did see was splashing in the tumultuous waters. "Invisible huh? No wonder Reed wanted me!" He fired a few lines of webbing at where it seemed like the thing was, and held on. Instantly the webbing grew taut as the thing pulled with Herculean strength, and Spiderman was pulled off his feet with a slightly unheroic yelp.  
  
Planting his feet on the ceiling, Spiderman fired off several more strands at the thing far below him, one after the other, and gathered them in his hands. He pulled hard, and the monster pulled as well. "What the heck *are* you?!" Spiderman yelled, his muscles straining to hold onto the webbing in his palms. "This stuff can stop the Rhino, and you're telling me you're stronger than he is *and* invisible?! That doesn't seem very fair!"  
  
Another inhuman roar came from the non-figure, and Peter responded by roaring back at it. He felt the thing try to head for an exit, but he didn't want it to escape before Reed had a chance to get there and help him!  
  
Quickly the strands grew slack. "There we go," Peter panted, "glad you finally saw some sEEENSE!" He dropped from the ceiling onto a lower level just in time for the place he'd been to again explode into a shower of masonry and rock dust. In the swirling particles, he thought he saw some kind of figure as the dry dust stuck to a damp exterior. It was smaller than he'd expected, less than 6 feet tall, and some of the outlines were squirming in ways that made Peter feel distinctly uncomfortable. "You're... you're definitely not human," Peter said.  
  
The monster leaped down after Spiderman, trying to crush him against the wall with its mass again. Peter got out of its way again, but this time fired a few webs at it and swung the thing in a tight arc around him, slamming the thing against a different wall. "Bet you weren't expecting that!" Spiderman taunted. An awful gurgling noise came out of the cracked and shattered wall. For a moment, Spiderman saw the thing as the invisibility faded.  
  
It had tentacles all over the place. That was the first thing he noticed. But it was more than that. The monstrosity had a body that seemed to suggest a dozen different types of creature without ever actually settling on one. The head (or at least what he hoped was a head) was misshapen, a horizontal lump reminiscent of a clay tower that a child had petulantly smashed with his fists, except the lump had three eyes, each of which had a different kind of pupil, and the skin was a pockmarked leather that looked like it had not only patches of scales here and there, but also clumps of sharp, wiry hair. The nose was a huge prominent tube that ended in two huge dripping orifices. Under the nose was what he hoped was the mouth – except that it was entirely covered by short, stubby protrusions about 8 inches long that wriggled and squirmed. The rest of the body was just as deformed, in Peter's eyes – arms that had an extra elbow and ended in hands with 4 fat grubby fingers that looked like starfish, legs that looked like they could bend either front or back, a tail that looked too fat and stubby to be powerful. The whole body was a disgusting greenish color, and buboes of indeterminate origin covered the monster's flesh like tumors.  
  
"That is a face only a mother could love," Peter said. "No, no, I can't deal with this. Please go back to being invisible, you'll make it easier for both of us, really!"  
  
The creature opened its mouth. "Oh no, please don't. Please! I really don't need to see what's in there!" Peter begged. But it was too late. Another tentacle slithered out from between the pseudo-tentacles, this one larger, red, dripping with liquids that Peter had absolutely no desire to know more about. "Aaggghhhh! Do you even *realize* how gross you are!" Peter yelled.  
  
It charged him with a roar, and Peter leapfrogged him with ease, before webbing the thing's legs together and watching it slam face-tentacles-first into the concrete. Now that he knew it wasn't really at human levels of intelligence, Peter felt he could relax a little bit. He fired off dozens of web shots, attempting to web the thing to the ground and stop it from running. After a full minute, the thing was covered in a thick layer of webbing so deep Peter couldn't see the monster beneath it. He let out a deep breath, brushing his forehead before realizing he was still wearing his suit and it was useless. "Well, that was a good hour's work," he said. "A bit easier once you could see the thing!"  
  
"Spiderman, get away from it, NOW!" Reed's voice roared from above.  
  
Peter once again moved without thinking, pivoting to the side and flattening himself against the flat wall. Instantly, a hair-thin line appeared on the walkway, and carved upward into the roof before arcing back down. Spiderman's webs tore down the middle, cut through as cleanly as with a laser. "He's got laser eyes too! This thing is *not* fair!"  
  
"It's not a laser, it's even worse!" Reed said, rushing down from the other entrance he'd had to take to get in. "You don't want to know what powers that thing has. We've got to stop it now!"  
  
"How!" Peter said, jumping to the other side of the monster to keep it boxed in.  
  
Reed pulled out an injector with a vial of blue liquid in it. "This is the only thing that'll knock this boy out, but if he blows it up we're in trouble."  
  
"Ok," Spiderman said, crouching low to keep the monster's attention on him, "so keep him focused on me. Check." Peter dodged another invisible beam that sliced through the chamber behind him, very glad for his Spider Sense. "Hey, doesn't this kind of remind you of Sue's...!"  
  
"Not now, Peter!" Reed swung forward, but the monster kicked him in his elongated chest, almost making the doctor drop the injector. But Reed flung his legs in front of him, wrapping himself around the monster's limbs. Spiderman lunged forward, clocking the beast in the head with a mighty punch, and although the impact was strong, the sensation of punching what felt like a soft cheese but with hard sections inside was a memory that would leave Peter nauseous whenever he remembered it in the future.  
  
The awful tongue-tentacle wrapped around Peter's arm, and slammed him into the ground at the monster's feet with a blow that left Peter dazed. But as the monster raised its foot, stronger even than Reed Richard's restraining, to slam down on Spiderman, the injector needle slid through the creature's unexpectedly tough skin, and discharged its load of tranquilizer. The beast froze, and Peter saw its eyes glaze over and grow dull. With a low, drawn-out moan, the beast wobbled, and Reed had to pull it to the side to keep it from falling into the waste disposal below. It stumbled against the wall, and with a sound like a wheeze leaving a chest, it slumped down, the legs drooping in ways that looked utterly unnatural to Peter's eyes.  
  
Reed unwrapped himself from the monster, and straightened up. "Thank you for your help, Spiderman," he said. "I couldn't have done this without you. I knew I wouldn't have been able to defeat it by myself."  
  
Spiderman shook his head. "No worries Doc. But where's the rest of the team?"  
  
Reed sighed. "Johnny and Ben are investigating a possible source of cosmic rays found in Australia. Sue... she's on another mission. None of them would have gotten here in time to help."  
  
"What's the plan from here? And more to the point, what the heck *is* this thing, Doc? I've seen some mutations in my day, but this doesn't seem like a mutation, it's more like a mishmash of... things."  
  
Peter noticed the stiffening of Reed's body, the older man's face lined with more creases than Peter remembered. "You're correct, Spiderman. It's not a mutant, or at least not a mutant of any kind on Earth. It's a Chimera, a type of alien life form my wife and I encountered when we were lost in space 6 years ago." Reed scratched the back of his head. Peter nodded. He remembered when the two had disappeared – Johnny and Ben had almost torched Latveria thinking it had been Doom's work, until the couple had returned out of the blue. "As for what to do now, I've got a stasis chamber under the Baxter Building. It's originally where he was kept. In my haste to capture him I haven't quite thought about how he got out in the first place. But first things first, no?"  
  
"You got that right Doc," Peter agreed, shelving his further questions for later. But as the two worked together to transport the monster through the sewers towards the Baxter Building, Peter found it hard to not think about them. Why keep one of these aliens?! Had Reed been studying it? How had he encountered it in the first place? It took all his willpower not to grill him there, ankle-deep in storm-drain runoff.  
  
In uncomfortable silence the pair of superheroes trudged their way through. Parker was very happy with his super-strength as they walked – even as small as the creature was, it weighed heavier than its size suggested. No wonder it had been able to wrench chunks of concrete out of the floors and pummel walls by just jumping as hard as it could. Peter hoped the tranquilizer would work long enough for them to get to the Baxter Building, but he figured that Reed knew what he was doing, and if they needed to hurry he would be told.  
  
"So this stasis thing..." Peter started.  
  
"It's a space-time dilation chamber. I encountered the principles behind it while my wife and I were lost – it simulates the time slow-down one experiences approaching the event horizon of a black hole. Inside the chamber, one second could see multiple years pass outside it, or even more. The Xinti of planet Cordos use it as a kind of historical device - they place their wise men in the chambers near the end of their lives, to be consulted by later generations on questions of great import." Reed's brows furrowed. "But this boy wasn't this big when I put him in. But how could he grow inside the chamber?"  
  
"Woah woah, Doc, you keep calling this thing a boy – does this thing even..." Peter shuddered at the thought.  
  
“Have those kinds of faculties?” Reed was silent for a moment. "Yes. Yes it does."  
  
Peter made a noise like a sick cat. "Yeck!"  
  
Mister Fantastic declined to offer any more information, his face set in the mode that Peter knew meant the older man was thinking through a thousand possibilities. Peter was no slouch in the brain department himself, but he always felt a little humble next to Doctor Richards.  
  
Eventually the two came to a dead end. Before Peter could make a dumb comment, Reed clicked a button, and the wall slid open, to show a shiny chrome airlock behind. Carrying the creature on the webbing stretcher, the two entered the airlock. A humming noise filled the room, and Peter felt a little tingle up his spine, but he put it aside as just the decontamination. Inside the airlock was a large room, a half-sphere divided into smaller sections by tall barriers. A giant power generator thrummed in the center, and in the distance Peter saw what must have been the stasis chamber – a long horizontal tube, the top of it opened upwards.  
  
But more surprising was who was in front of them – Susan Storm Richards, the Invisible Woman. The blonde woman stood staring at the two men with a gaze that made Spiderman feel like he was an ant. She wore a dull metal collar around her neck, over the top of her tight jumpsuit.  
  
"Susan!" Reed said, "Thank God you're here, the Chi-" his voice faltered when he saw the collar. "Susan, wha-"  
  
"Unhand my son," Susan said flatly.  
  
Spiderman suddenly had a thousand questions to ask, but it was too late. The itching he'd felt in the chamber hadn't been the decontamination.  
  
Flat panels of invisible force slammed against Reed and Spiderman simultaneously, smashing them against the wall of the circular chamber on either side of the door they'd entered in from. "Aagh!" Spiderman grunted, barely able to move.  
  
As they were pinned against the wall, Sue calmly walked up to the beast, and stroked his bumpy nose with a delicate care. Her fingers slid through little scraggly wires of black hair around his eyes. "It's OK my lovely boy, you're safe again with mommy." She stood up, another plane of force lifting up the sleeping monster, and began to leave.  
  
"S-Sue!" Peter grunted at her as she passed by him. "Why...!" Every word was pain.  
  
Sue stopped, looking at Peter with a pity that cut him to the bone. It was like he was a wayward child, getting involved with the disputes of adults. "You shouldn't get involved Peter. You're a good young man. If you want to live, you'll not try to find me again."  
  
The pain was too much for Peter to fight through, and he passed into utter blackness.  
**************************************************  
_"The alien creature called himself Iltar, and his "people" the Chimerae..."_  
  
Reed and Susan stood together on the landing deck of the massive ship they'd been brought to. They'd been chartering a course for Sol, their long-sought for destination, when the party of interstellar pirates had attacked the world they were on, taking them and many of the indigenous inhabitants as slaves. Reed and Susan were haggard, their suits torn and rent from the combat on the world below them. It had been close, but a pirate had gotten a peculiar collar around Susan's neck near the end, one that had stopped all her abilities. Without her, the defense had crumbled. Reed himself was only chained hand and foot, for none of the surviving pirates had seen his powers at work, and thought him harmless. They were surrounded on all sides by hideous conglomerations, aliens that shared no definitive figure but an intense violence in their gazes.  
  
In front of them stood a swaggering alien. His compound eyes bulged from his red skin, thin limbs and a bulging belly covered in weapons and shields. He tapped the collar around her neck. "I saw what you did to the raiding party that got you, I'm glad we got this on you so soon!" He giggled. "Amazing – beauty AND power in one package! Truly you hoo-mans of E-arth will make fine pickings for the slave markets of Iz." Iltar's tongue licked up Susan's neck. "Ohhh, truly a very pretty one," he said after tasting the sweat on her skin, clicking.  
  
"What are you bastards?" Reed asked. "The Vanna are a peaceful race! And you've..." he looked at the massive hold, miles across, filled with tens of thousands of the blue-skinned humanoids being corralled into energy pens and into processing lines. He noticed they all shared the same trait. "You've... harvested the females!"  
  
Iltar laughed, splattering spittle on the metal underneath him. "Female Vanna make good pleasure slaves, and the Rontoi pay for them as such. But more importantly, we are the Chimerae, fool!"  
  
Susan looked around at the motley crew around them all. "We?" she asked, incredulous. "Sounds like you've just got a fancy name for yourselves. Where are you really from?"  
  
Iltar trembled in anger. "From this ship, sow! We Chimerae are brothers of blood and battle! We travel the stars, finding the finest genetic specimens, and adding them to our repertoire, so that we might be stronger, faster, smarter, and more deadly than any one race!"  
  
As his words sank in, Susan's hate grew visible in her face. "A race of rapists!" The Chimerae laughed at her charge, a cacophony of voices, high and low, inhuman and alien, that pained the ear to hear.  
  
"Such is a sow's thinking!" one called out, a fat and bulbous torso topped with a head reminiscent of a hippo's.  
  
"They cannot comprehend the glory they participate in," one replied, Two black, glossy eyes that looked like marbles nearly popped out of the creature's furry face.  
  
Iltar waved for them to be silent. He circled around Susan, investigating her. He weighed her large breasts in his insectoid hand, felt her ass and thighs. Susan grit her teeth at the alien touch.  
  
"Don't touch my wife, creature!" Reed hissed. Iltar looked at him with a look of blank confusion.  
  
"Wife?" He held out his hand, and a tentacle from the crowd dropped a small rectangular slab in Iltar's hand. "She is your property then?" The alien pressed the top of the slab against Susan's stomach, where a close call with a plasma bolt had burned her jumpsuit and revealed her smooth skin underneath.  
  
"What are you doing?" Susan asked.  
  
"Be silent sow!" a Chimera yelled out.  
  
A readout appeared on the slab, and Iltar's attention was rapt in it. The bright screen reflected off his faceted eyes a thousand times. "And valuable property she is indeed!" Iltar crowed. "My brothers, we have a true Magna Mater on our hands! Rejoice! Rejoice!" The Chimerae erupted in a cheer that was then taken up by all the others of the brood in the hold, a cry that seemed to fill the entirety of the massive docking bay, echoing off the many transport craft that were still disgorging slaves from the world below. The slaves cringed at the terrible noise buffeting them, many crying at the terrible end to the lives of peace they'd known.  
  
"I must thank you, hoo-man, for being in the right place at the right time to deliver this sow to us. Have you bred with her yet?" Iltar asked.  
  
"BRED?!" Susan yelled, before Iltar made a motion of his hand and another Chimera slapped a heavy hand over her mouth.  
  
Reed grimaced. "I do not breed my wife like an animal, you awful beast. We love each other, which you clearly cannot comprehend."  
  
"Do you have offspring!" Iltar pressed.  
  
"No," Reed said flatly. Who knew what the beast might do if he thought there were more like Susan on Earth?  
  
Another laugh escaped Iltar's distorted mouth. "Foolish! She has been of prime breeding age for years, and she is without issue?! A waste that must be corrected!"  
  
"You will not breed my wife and I like prize horses!" Reed yelled, seeing Susan's eyes on him.  
  
Iltar laughed and laughed. "Fool! It is not you who shall be breeding with her! Nature does not reward negligence in passing down genetic inheritance!"  
  
The implication sunk in, and Reed was about to slide out of his restraints and strangle Iltar, but not before the Chimera behind him slammed the butt of his rifle against his head, knocking him out.  
  
When Mister Fantastic came to, he was in a small room, shackled to the wall. Who knew how much time had passed? In front of him was a viewscreen, showing his wife alone in another room, a triangular chamber of rusty red metal. She was nude – her prodigious bust, wide hips, and tight ass on display - but standing as proudly as she could, with her hands shackled above her and her legs held apart by a bar of metal. Though devoid of all other clothing, she was still kept in the collar, and Reed saw the faint flash of platinum on her ring finger.  
  
"Susan...!" Reed said, but she couldn't hear him.  
  
Out of the walls came Iltar's voice. "The sow you failed to use properly is now ours, hoo-man. And we shall show you how such a genetic treasure is meant to be treated! You must watch carefully!"  
  
Iltar appeared in the room, with several other Chimera, each more hideous than the last. Most were bigger than Iltar, by far, but two were his size, and one loped in on all fours.  
  
"You must have no understanding of biology if you think you can all mate with me!" Susan cried out in defiance. "Only one of you will succeed, what do you think of that!" She looked from one to another. "How will you choose who gets to have me, huh?" She grinned, clearly hoping to incite a fratricidal battle between the Chimerae. But the Chimerae only guffawed.  
  
"Do you think us so stupid, sow?" the four-legged one said.  
  
"We are not so simple as you hoo-mans," Iltar said. "The female that a Chimera mates with provides a genetic base to build on. But we Chimerae gladly share a sow for breeding! We are blessed to be able to add DNA to a fetus even as it grows, so that we are all fathers of the children we sire!"  
  
Susan's grin dropped from her face into disgust. "No wonder you monsters look like you're made of clay! You're all bastards of a thousand fathers!" But her defiance was drowned out by the inhuman guffaws of the Chimerae.  
  
"We enjoy seeing what combinations brothers might create, and at times if we wish to isolate certain traits with a breeder we will restrict gene seeding, but a Magna Mater..." Iltar's voice dropped off. "You are too valuable to have been wasted! We must hasten, for every day, every hour is time that cannot be gained again!"  
  
"Honor to you, chief, who captured this sow," Iltar said to the pirate who'd collared Susan on the planet. The monster was like a lizard on two legs, but with smooth pinkish skin, and huge claws that could extend and retract from his fingers. His tongue was dark purple, hanging out of his sharp snout and already dripping. "To you is the duty of seeding the Magna Mater!"  
  
"Gladly I take this duty, for the brotherhood!" the monster replied. From his crotch sprang what could only be one thing – an alien cock. It was twisted and bumpy, the same color as the alien's tongue, and already covered in a coating of shiny pre-cum. The monster, standing a head taller than Sue, came up to her, his cock barely an inch from her smooth belly, a drip falling into the patch of soft blonde pubic hair above her pussy.  
  
"Touch me and you will die," Susan growled.  
  
"So say all sows, but they all give birth and raise the broods gladly in the end," the monster responded, before sliding his cock between her legs and, with a single thrust, impaling her on his cock.  
  
"Susan, no!" Reed cried out, but there was no response.  
  
"Haaah!" Susan cried out, her resolve cracking for a moment, her eyes widening as she felt the massive penis inside of her. Her whole body stiffened, trying not to move, not let the pillar now stuck inside of her move and stretch her tunnel even more than it already was. "Haaaah...!" But there would be no relief for her, not from the monster who was now violating her intimately. Placing his clawed hands on her hips, the monster began lifting her on and off his cock, forcing pained grunts and moans out of Susan's chest each time. The Chimerae watching cheered on their brother.  
  
Reed shivered in his shackles. "You bastards! Let her go!"  
  
"And deny ourselves the finest prize we've won in a dozen worlds?" came Iltar's response. "Fool! To not breed with this specimen is a disservice to Nature herself! You not only disrespected her, you disrespected the world that created her! To leave her barren is an insult to the thousands that came before her! You cannot leave her legacy to wither and die like a flower in a vase!"  
  
"You monsters! We love each other, and children will come when the time is right!"  
  
"Pah! Sentimentality! But you must watch, hoo-man, and see how Chimerae, the true sons of Nature, breed!"  
  
The lizard-monster pounding into Susan slammed his hips up against her crotch, between her open legs. Reed could see the bulging of her belly as the cock entered her, pushing the breath right out of Susan's lungs. Susan grimaced, sweat pouring down her forehead and down her body. The Chimerae fucking her lifted one of his claws, the sharp bone long and curved, and brought the upper edge of it along Sue's belly, then up the curve of her breast, before flicking the bone over her stiff nipple. "You are strong, sow! Good! Too many new slaves beg for mercy before the first seeding is even complete!"  
  
Susan sneered, and with all her strength mustered she spat at the alien's face, catching it in the snout above its yellowed teeth. "F-fuck... you...!" she grunted.  
  
The Chimerae cheered at her strength. One who broke too quickly was clearly unsuitable for bearing strong Chimerae – the best slaves were those who were defiant, proud, refusing to surrender. Better for them to naturally come to regard their new home as worthy of them, as honoring them the way they should have been in their homes, but weren't. It was a different kind of honor than many were used to, but it was real.  
  
The Chimera caught her nipple between two of its claws and pinched, the pink nipple flattening under the two natural blades. Susan closed her eyes and her head fell backwards. "Hah! Aaahhnn! Nnggaah!" she moaned into the ceiling. "We are not unmindful of the pleasures of the sow – we are not rude beasts who think only of ourselves!" Iltar crowed at Reed. "Breeding is an enjoyable act! Too many slaves think it will only be pain and hurt!"  
  
For a long time the alien slid his massive dick in and out of Susan's tunnel. Each ridge on the thing slapped against her clitoris as it slid inside her, making her shake her head and gasp. "No! No!" Susan grunted, shaking her body back and forth, trying to get off the terrible organ buried inside of her. "Not like this!" But her body betrayed her heart. When the alien's tongue ran over her other stiff nipple, Susan let out a cry, a powerful orgasm exploding through her body. Her back arched, and Reed saw the shivering of her thighs. A stream of liquid dribbled out of her down along the alien's crotch before falling onto the floor. The alien was congratulated, with the others remembering how he'd made other sows cum so quickly in other days.  
  
"Many Chimerae say that successful seeding only comes with a sow's orgasm. It is a foolish thought, unsupported by our science, but there is no harm in the belief!" Iltar explained to Reed through the walls. He wasn't speaking on the viewscreen – was it a video? Had this already happened hours ago, when Reed was unconscious? Or was Iltar somehow transmitting his thoughts to be broadcast to Reed? Reed tried to think about anything other than the fact that his wife was being raped, with the intent to plant some kind of alien hybrid monster in her womb, and he was being forced to watch it.  
  
The Chimera holding onto Susan started jackhammering into her, now that he confirmed she had cum. His tongue slid out and filled Sue's mouth, making her sputter and choke as his thick spit slid down her throat and spilled out over her lips and chin. Her eyes started rolling backwards. That was when the Chimera came. Slamming the tip of his dick as deep into her as he could, Reed watched in horror as the bulge in Susan's belly pulsed once, twice, a third time, each time her belly filling up just a little bit more. Was the alien cumming directly into her womb? It made Reed feel sick to his stomach. He made a vow then and there that he'd defeat Iltar, and see him defeated. Nothing else mattered. Not finding Earth, not getting back home, not seeing his family and friends and homeland again. No. First. Iltar must pay for what he'd done to his wife.  
  
After long, agonizing moments, the pink Chimera bent his knees, sliding his cock out of Susan's pussy. As it came out, a flood of yellow jizz followed, splattering on the floor beneath the two of them like a waterfall. Through the metal lattice it dripped into a containment system, for uses and purposes that Reed had no interest in ever learning of. Susan let out a heavy grunt as she was emptied out, panting as her head fell forward loosely.  
  
"I have seeded the Magna Mater," the Chimera said. "Do the brothers acknowledge?"  
  
"Aye! We acknowledge your deeds, and congratulate you!" the assembled aliens intoned, a ritual coming to a close. How many times had it been said, how many thousands of women had been in Susan's position as time had gone by? Reed had no idea how huge the ship around him was, nor how long these Chimerae had been pirating and raping their way through the universe. His stomach knotted itself up, not only at the feeling of impotency he had, but knowing that this was but one in an entire history of violation that had traveled through the universe. The weight of it almost crushed him. But he wasn't going to roll over and die, not like hell.  
  
After the Chimera stepped away, Iltar stepped up. Shorter than Sue, who looked down at him with disdain, he had to change Sue's position in order to have his and her crotches at the correct height to meet, leaning her back so she was hanging from the ceiling horizontally. His own penis was even more alien than the last's, a thin horn-shaped protrusion of black flesh, with hundreds of semi-stiff hairs poking out of it. Iltar took no moment of contemplation, instead he slipped his dick inside of Sue with aplomb. Susan let out a disgusted moan, long and drawn out. The alien sensation of her tunnel walls being... scrubbed by Iltar's hairs made her want to vomit.  
  
Instead of thrusting until climax, Iltar had a much more manual way of seeding Susan. He gripped the base of his dick with one hand, and pressed against the bottom of his crotch with the other. He instantly began to spill his foul cum inside Susan, which made her thrash about. "No! Fuck you! I won't have your baby, you bastard!" But the restraints kept her from kicking him off of her, and her collar pulsed with evil strength, keeping her own blocked and subdued. But Iltar merely continued milking himself into Susan, until enough was in her that a small amount of dark blue jelly slipped out of her hole. He pulled out and turned to address the others. "Thank you brothers, for letting me have the second time. But I must attend to other matters now. Please make our newest Magna Mater feel at home!" With that, the Chimerae agreed in unison, and Iltar left.  
  
"No... No... No...!" Susan repeated, her body covered in sweat from her attempts at getting out of her restraints and the barrage of sensations she'd been under thus far. She could feel the two types of jizz in her womb, the hot cream from the first alien, and Iltar's lukewarm jelly cum. She desperately wished the Chimerae had misplaced their hopes, that she would be unable to breed with any of them. But she'd had a tiny glimpse of the breeding farms on the vessel, the uncountable number of different species that were being used to pump out new Chimerae, humanoid and non-human in form. If they could breed with what seemed like a majority of intelligent species among the galaxy, what was the likelihood she would be exempt? She could almost imagine what was happening inside her womb that very moment – the first load of jizz from the lizard-alien racing up her fallopian tubes, desperately seeking the egg that had been released from her ovaries not a day ago. The foul swimmers would find her defenseless package, and ravage it with a fury it wasn't meant to withstand. Human and inhuman genes would mingle, and begin to grow. But it wouldn't end there. Sperm from Iltar's load would reach the fertilized egg soon as well, and when they slammed into it they'd disgorge their own load of genetic data into the zygote.  
  
A third Chimera, this one with a long, prehensile tentacle for his inseminator, pressed the bulbous head against Susan's hole, and with a push slid it inside of her, spilling out more of the cum inside of her, unhappily mixed with the juices of her own unwanted arousal. The tentacle wormed its way up Susan's tunnel and, upon reaching her cervix, opened up like a four-petaled flower to reveal the thousands of tiny fleshy pilli lining the inside of the mouth. The mouth attached itself to Susan's cervix, and started wriggling around inside of her. "Aaaah!" Susan cried out, the sensation of having the thick tentacle slam against her g-spot like a heavy rope too much for her. Very quickly she came again, crying out in anger and shame. "Gaaaah! You bastards! I hate you! I hate you!" But after a few more minutes of having the tentacle play jump rope inside of her tunnel, another orgasm hit her, and as she came so too did the Chimera, whose jizz was the consistency of melted chocolate, but the color of mashed potatoes.  
  
As the Chimera detached his tentacle from inside Susan, a door opened to the side of Reed. Into the room walked a single Chimera, a sophisticated Chimera-made blaster in his tentacled arm. "You've seen enough to know her fate, hoo-man," the alien gurgled. "Now, die!" the alien raised the blaster, and that was when Reed struck. He slipped out of his restraints and punched the lanky alien in its monkey-like snout as hard as he could, sending it flying. Grabbing the blaster, Mister Fantastic escaped his prison like lightning. His mind whirled with calculations, estimates of how long he'd been out, extrapolations based on glimpses he'd been able to get of the ship from the pirate's transport at various distances, all to try and estimate a few things:  
  
1) How many Chimerae were on the ship?  
Low end estimate was at least 10 million, based on the size of the ship and the quantity of transports and fighters.  
  
2) What was his likelihood of success if he tried to fight his way through on his own?  
Infinitesimal.  
  
3) How did the inhibitor collar on Susan's neck work?  
He didn't know, but he had some theories. He'd need samples to take apart and check.  
  
As he raced through the claustrophobic corridor, the walls and ceiling covered in pipes of a hundred different sizes, Reed heard the sound of skittering feet ahead of him, and a heavy tramp behind. Flattening himself into a thin line, he slipped between the pipes, coiling around them and out of sight. Only the blaster wouldn't fit, which he dropped and left on the ground below him. Soon enough, two more Chimerae met below him, one looking like a giant spider with a smooth humanesque face, and the other a big blue monster that reminded Reed of a troll from some fantasy comic book he'd seen Johnny reading one time.  
  
The two argued with each other for some time, looking around for the human who was supposed to be there. They didn't even notice the blaster, however, and before too long they ran past each other, hoping to comb ground again with a different pair of eyes. Reed took a sigh of relief, but realized that it felt a little premature. He was still stuck in the massive city-ship of the Chimerae, and his wife was somewhere in there as well, suffering unspeakable aggressions. But he was at least out of confinement. It was a small start, but it was at least a start.  
  
For months Reed evaded the Chimerae in their own ship. As hard as they sought him, he was one step ahead. They couldn't even pin down which part of the ship he was staying in. He stole supplies from different areas with such precision that the Chimerae didn't even realize their wastage had increased. He created his own little laboratory hidden near the engines, where he could work on multiple problems at once. He figured out where they were going – far away from Earth, and quickly. It was at once both a relief and a worry – a relief that the Chimerae wouldn't be adding tens of thousands of human women to their stockpiles of slaves, the best to be used for breeding more monstrosities, and a worry that if he didn't act fast enough, he and his wife might never get back home.  
  
This was not to say the Chimerae didn't know he was on the loose. A few days after he'd first escaped, Iltar put out a broadcast throughout the entire ship, every non-critical viewscreen playing it. "You are more interesting than you first appeared, hoo-man! But know that your first opportunity was also your last! On your own, you cannot hope to defeat the Chimerae!" His laugh, played on the viewscreens, echoed through the empty corridors that Reed was in, the small screen in his hands almost cracking from how tightly he gripped it.  
  
"You might still live, but your life is worthless. To press this fact upon you, every day we shall broadcast the seedings of the Magna Mater throughout the vessel! We Chimerae shall glory in the strength being poured into her child, and you shall despair at your loss! Gaze upon your former woman, and know that you cannot have her back! And when you see her will is bent unto our own, I shall even allow you the mercy of casting yourself into the void or the nuclear fires of the engines! Glory to the Chimerae!"  
  
"Bastard...!" Reed whispered to himself in the oily air.  
  
The view cut to another room, a different one from the one he'd seen her in before. This room was more like a bedroom, with a long, broad bed of many pillows and covers, and the blue walls were like those of a sinuous cave, curving sharply and irregularly to produce half-walls and little alcoves. Filling the room were gifts from a hundred worlds, precious objets d'art, fine clothing for a succession of interstellar empresses, and more. Sitting on the bed was Susan. Now dressed in a long, see-through nightgown, she looked with annoyance at the Chimera who entered inside – a four-legged beast with a jaw as long as a crocodile's and a gait like a horse's. It's penis was as big as a horse's as well, with testicles that hung like two bags full of rice just behind it.  
  
Her hand rested over her womb, the skin visibly bulging. "I'm still full," she said flatly. "I don't think you're gonna get anything more in me. Let me rest, why don't you?"  
  
The Chimera trotted up to her, the bulbs on his penis erupting to show dozens of thin wriggling tentacles along the surface. Susan was taken aback. "I gladly join my own issue with those of my brothers, and if I should fail to reach the Magna Mater's child, then such is my own failure!" the alien declared, before stepping up onto the bed with its front legs, the cock head pressing between Susan's breasts.  
  
"What, you want me to give you a titfuck?" she asked. "I don't think even I'm big enough to do that for you."  
  
The Chimera opened his jaw up towards the ceiling, almost 180 degrees wide, and howled with laughter. Susan cringed and held her hands to her ears until he was done. "Yeah, yeah, ok. Fine." She laid herself on the edge of the bed and spread her legs wide, a multi-colored trickle of jizz still leaking from her hole. "Just get it over with," she growled.  
  
She was howling as she orgasmed not two minutes later. She writhed on the bed, her breasts flopping dramatically around as each thrust of the alien penis pounded her insides. "Haaahhnn! Ghhnnnk!" The viewscreen showed her face – a painful pleasure in her, her eyes shedding tears, her teeth biting through a blanket without problem as she tore through it. "Shtooop it!" she begged. "Shtooooop! Yer... yer buhreaking meeeee!" The monster plowed her without stopping though. Susan couldn't stop the third, the fifth, the eighth orgasms as they rocked her body.  
  
"Reed!" she cried out. "Reeeed! Help meee!"  
  
It was that voice that made Reed snap the viewscreen in half. But he couldn't get away from the taunting that easily. Each day, as Iltar had promised, Susan was shown as she was fucked by yet another Chimera, each one more loathsome than the last. And if it were only that, it would have been hard enough for Reed. But as the days turned to weeks, and he still couldn't find where in the immense ship she was located, it became clearer on the videos that Susan was pregnant. The bump was small at first, barely noticeable. But faster than any merely human pregnancy, it began to grow visible, and make deeper changes to Susan's body. Quickly enough her breasts began to swell, growing from her usual DD to an F. Her nipples, a pale pink at first, began to grow darker with each passing day, until 4 months in she started lactating as the Chimera fucking her suckled on her breast. The monster squeezed on her breast, milking her into his mouth, drinking the stream of sweet, watery milk down. Susan tried to stop him, but her strength without her powers was no match for the genetic amalgamations of the Chimerae.  
  
Even the physical changes to Susan would have been hard enough in addition, the daily reminder that Reed was essentially working under a time limit. Not knowing how long Chimerae gestated for (and from what he could see from his furtive observations of different breeding areas, it could vary wildly depending on the mother's species and which Chimerae seeded her), if he wanted to keep Susan from going through the terrible process a second time, he needed to act quickly. But there was something else that drove him on, something that lurked at the very bottom of his consciousness, too terrible for even him to even contemplate rationally.  
  
Susan might have been coming around to her captors, as Iltar had claimed she would.  
  
It was little things. The way she looked askance at her latest seeder, only to sigh with something that almost felt theatrical. The way she called for Reed, but not with the same intensity, not the same intention as she had at first. At first she'd been screaming for him to help her – as the months went on, it was almost as if she was hoping he was watching her. There were moments, pictures that burned themselves on Reed's eyes that he involuntarily noticed. The way she touched her growing belly, the way her face softened when she felt a kick.  
  
It was impossible, every rational part of Reed's mind told him. Susan was a woman of impeccable moral strength. She wasn't going to surrender just because they gave her orgasm after orgasm as they all worked to create the still-changing child inside of her. She wasn't going to forget about Johnny, and Ben, and the rest of Earth, just because the Chimerae plied her with gifts. The very naivety of their approach was laughable! But it lurked at the bottom of Reed's subconscious, driving him to hurry, hurry, hurry.  
  
The months continued, calculated by Reed with a small atomic clock he'd assembled. In the 6th month he had the breakthrough on the collar he'd been hoping for. As Susan was broadcasted being fucked by three Chimerae at once, two filling her ass and pussy, the third her mouth, Reed slipped through a guard change into a laboratory and found his jackpot. Finding several unguarded examples, he'd stolen them away and spent countless sleepless nights trying to find a way to turn them off remotely. Eventually he was able to do it, and he crafted a remote control to turn off Susan's collar, but one that only worked in close proximity to the collar. Now, he just had to find her. But where could she be in the ship? He could spend years, decades, centuries going through the whole thing, and still not comb even a fraction of the craft. What could he do?  
  
Three days he spent in desolation, coming close to breaking as he watched his wife, now greatly pregnant, barely even struggle to fight off the amorous bug-alien that was kissing her, making her swallow its spit from its tongue. "My husband... he'll come for me, you'll be sorry when I'm free..." Susan weakly moaned as she drank the spittle down. The sight of her pregnant body made his whole body ache. It had seemed like such a self-explanatory idea as they'd gotten married – wait a few years, then when the team was on solid ground, consider having two kids and stopping there. But these Chimerae... they had soiled her womb, filled it with their execrable spawn. And yet Susan looked even more beautiful than before.   
  
He considered masturbating to the hateful scene for one moment, but then knew that if he did, he would kill himself afterwards from despair. He thrust the idea out of his head firmly.  
  
It was the next day he had his breakthrough. The Cosmic Rays! The very things that had given the Four their powers in the first place, the team were still detectable above background noise! It took Reed another month to build a crude detector, and another month after that to tune it to the point it was useful, but as they entered their ninth month on the ship, Reed began his hunt for his wife.  
  
He slipped past patrols of monsters, rooms of orgiastic horror where male and female were entwined in the basest, most protoplasmic senses. He passed by rooms filled with screaming women, attended to by others, giving birth to slippery monsters. He made his way stealthily past the blocks of young Chimerae, learning how to fight, how to maintain their home, how to honor their mothers by passing on their genetic legacy. He was almost found by a Vanna woman, nursing an infant that resembled a possum crossed with a frog.   
  
He was astounded when he recognized her – the queen of the people! And yet here she was, not only not dashing the spawn that she'd been forced to birth against a rock in the garden, but actually nursing it with love in her eyes! He wondered how the king, now-dead and hopefully buried by the wounded remnants of his race, would think if he saw her. Did she even think about him anymore? Or did she go through each day like an amnesiac, forgetful of what her life was like before her capture? He wanted to ask her, but he had no time, nor did he want to risk if she was totally turned.  
  
He had to hurry so that Susan didn't suffer the same fate.  
  
He rushed through the ship, slipping into tiny crevices, hiding between machines, doing everything in his power to move unseen and unnoticed through the whole ship towards his destination. Unlike he'd imagined, Susan was nowhere near the command bridge. She was deep in the bowels of the ship, in areas that were heavily guarded. In order to get through one corridor lined with pressure sensitive alarms, Reed made himself so thin that he floated just above the floor for the entire length.  
  
But as the detector began to beep further, the broadcast began again. But it was different this time. Instead of her room, Susan was squatting above a small pool, holding onto a rope from the ceiling. Three other females of different species helped her, giving her water, wiping her brow of sweat, and making sure she was alright. Iltar sat in a commanding position in the gallery above that surrounded the small arena. "You are too late, Richards!" he boasted in the video, but silent before Susan. "The Magna Mater's child is ready to be born! If you still live, how you must be pounding the floor in impotent rage!"  
  
Richards' heart stopped. But it only made him run faster. "The child is almost born, fruit of Magna Mater and the widest variety of Chimerae I've seen bless a spawn in years! Truly this Chimera will be powerful indeed, a testament to the strength of Magna Mater and the brothers!"  
  
Susan let out a pained grunt. She panted loudly and rapidly, her breasts heaving and falling. "It huuurts!" she moaned pitifully. The attendants whispered sweet encouragements into her ear, telling her how strong she was, how well she was doing, how quickly the baby was moving. And how quickly indeed!  
  
"The child desires to be born into the universe it will shape! Glory to the Chimerae! Glory!" the crowd erupted into cheers.  
  
As Reed got close to the birthing chamber, there was no way he could stay stealthy any longer. The first two guards he punched out before they even realized he was on them. The next trio recognized Reed as he turned a corner, but were unable to hit him with their needle pistols. His astounding shape-shifting surprised even them, and they went down before they could call an alarm. But the next group was too large. Even as Reed's foot crashed into the avian beak of the last conscious Chimera among them, a silent alarm went through the ship.  
  
When Reed got to the last door, there were a dozen Chimerae ready for him, and more were coming. The fight was brutal – the Chimerae with their terrible combinations of natural abilities into unnatural packages were premier melee fighters – but Reed had the heat of a star in his chest. He was going to save his wife. The Chimerae couldn't compete with that fervor. For every blow Reed took, every kick he received, every cut from a claw along his flesh, he gave out twenty.  
  
The door to the birthing chamber smashed open, a heavily-armored Chimera flying through before landing on his back with a slam. Reed stood in the doorway, bleeding, battered, but alive. Susan, her face contorted with birthing pains, looked up and slowly recognized the form of the man standing 30 feet in front of her.  
  
"Destroy the blasphemer!" Iltar commanded. As one body the assembled Chimerae rose to utterly destroy Reed for his sacrilege of trespassing on the Magna Mater's birthing rite.  
  
"Susan, now!" Reed cried out, pressing the remote and hoping beyond hope he'd been correct.  
  
The collar clicked open as the Chimerae launched themselves at Reed.  
  
The next instant they all fell to the ground with heavy thumps, and a second wave of wet smacks came as their heads hit the ground a moment after.  
  
Reed ran to his wife still squatting above the pool, now red with blood. The attendants, terrified, shrank from him. "She still needs you!" he ordered them, his voice ragged. He got to his knees in front of her, and cupped her face in his hands. "Oh Susan, Susan!" he said, unable to say what he felt.  
  
Susan pressed her cheek against his hand, closing her eyes as she breathed. "I knew you'd... you'd come for me," she panted. "Hahhh! Hrrgk!" Susan's face contorted instantly.  
  
"It's almost done, Mater!" one attendant said. "Push! Push!"  
  
"Aaaaahhh!" Susan screamed, and with a splash the massive child fell into the pool below her. Reed gently laid her down, unclenching her hands from the rope she'd held onto so tightly. He picked her up, ready to run to the ship he'd prepared for their escape once the umbilical cord was cut, when her fingers brushing his cheek stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but..." she trailed off, her face filled with impossible emotions she was feeling. Relief, shame, regret, joy, they all fought to play on her features.  
  
Reed knew what she meant. It was an insane request, but he couldn't just ignore it. Susan had been through too much the past few months. "Hurry!" Reed ordered the attendants. They quickly cleaned Susan, but they also gave the wriggling child to Susan, who carried it in her arms against her chest.  
  
It was a green and purple wriggling mass, and one could barely tell where the head was. The sight of it made Reed sick to his stomach. It was a monstrosity, fit only for destruction in his view. But he couldn't gainsay Susan, not when she was still exhausted from giving birth to the thing.  
  
Reed carried the mother and child out of the birthing chamber. Chimerae fired at him, but their weapons were useless against the planes of invisible force that Susan kept around the escapees, needles falling to the ground and plasma blasts dissipating against the field. Halfway to his decoy ship, Susan turned the three invisible, and they made their way to the real escape craft. The whole ship around them was in arms, with Chimerae hunting for Reed with every means at their disposal. A faint rumble going through the ship told him they must have found his hideaway lab, and set off the booby traps he'd left for them. It would certainly slow them down if they tried to catch them.  
  
Getting into the pirate transport, Reed left Susan in a safety pod with the beast, as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat. Dozens of Chimerae fighter squadrons were pouring out of every hanger, but Reed had set every one of the thousands of transports to undock and fly off at algorithmically-determined headings and speeds. It was utter chaos as the ship lifted off, and left the secondary landing bay. Outside the force field Reed could see the fighter squadrons trying to find him, checking every transport they could. But there were too many, and they couldn't fire for fear of killing Susan.  
  
Mister Fantastic could almost feel their rage radiating from the ship as it had dwindled away behind them. But it was only 4 hours later, in another uninhabited star system entirely, that Reed finally let out the breath he'd been holding in.  
  
He heard the door behind him open, and he turned to see Susan standing there, wobbly on her feet. She opened her mouth, but said nothing, only falling into Reed's arms and sobbing. Reed held his wife for a long time, saying nothing, only stroking her hair and holding her tightly. There was too much to say. It wouldn't come out in one moment, but only through a long, hard road.  
  
Through unspoken agreement, the child was placed in a stasis pod in the ship, and the entire ordeal kept secret. The two even exchanged the Chimera ship for a Shi'ar craft, to try and hide their tracks. Eventually, the two returned to Earth, to a happy and long-awaited reunion with their family and friends.  
  
And for years the child was kept in stasis, buried far beneath the Baxter Building.  
**************************************************  
"Jesus, Doc..." Spiderman said, as Reed finished his story.  "I don't... I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."  
  
Richards ran his hand along the open stasis chamber. He'd been going through every record he had regarding power usage in the stasis chamber, and found that the records had been tampered with to suggest everything had been nominal. For years the beast had been growing down here, undoubtedly helped along by his mother. "A mother wants what's best for her child," he said. "I thought that if we buried him down here, out of sight, she'd eventually forget about it all – the pain, the humiliation and, most damaging, the pleasure. But I was wrong." He sighed.  
  
"I've been a fool, Spiderman. The world's smartest man, and I never noticed my wife acting strangely. But now that I know she was down here, I see everything I failed to see, all the warning signs that should have told me that something was wrong." He slammed his fist against the chamber, his arm shaking with anger. "Damn it all! I should have left him on the ship."  
  
Peter was at a loss for words. Everything he could think to say felt inadequate, cliche, or downright offensive. He knew what Deadpool would say. _"HE'S A CUUUUUUUUU-"_ roared Deadpool's voice in Peter's head until he shook his head. That wasn't helpful, but there only a were few times thinking like Deadpool was.  
  
"I should have asked Xavier to talk to her, to try and draw out the psychic slivers from her wounds," Reed said, "but the humiliation of having any other person know about what had happened to me... it was too much, until now I risk the whole world learning of my shame and mistakes."  
  
"I won't say anything," Peter said, holding his mask in his hands, staring at the empty eyes on it. He couldn't imagine going through anything like what Reed had. The thought of monsters not only raping MJ, but _impregnating_ her... it made him sick. He honestly admired Reed's strength and ability to persevere through unspeakable hardship.  
  
"It doesn't matter, not yet. Not until the beast is back in this chamber and Susan is... pacified." Reed's hand balled into a fist. "And that's a problem that requires some solving."  
  
"That collar she was wearing..." Peter said, "that was the same one the Chimerae had slapped on her, right?"  
  
"It is, yes."  
  
"And you still have the remote control, right?"  
  
Reed furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, before stretching off to another portion of the room, stepping over the dividers. Spiderman saw him lean down, pick something up from out of the floor, and he returned, a small black rectangle in his hand with a single button. "It's incredibly short ranged," Reed said. "If she destroys it, we're done."  
  
"Haven't you ever made copies of important things, just in case?" Peter said, slipping his mask back on and cracking his neck. Reed stared at him blankly in response. "Right, you're the super-genius I suppose. Lead on, MacDuff."  
  
The two superheroes ventured back into the sewers. This time, knowing that Susan was wearing her team suit, Reed could follow the tiny in-built sensors of it to find her. Peter, knowing he was walking into danger, had to suppress his Spider Sense, lest it tell him to head right the other way. Sometimes one had to head directly into danger.  
  
A quiet hour was spent splashing through tunnels and heading deeper, deeper, into the very substratums of the sewer system – the rooms built to last a century without maintenance. Utter darkness surrounded the pair, but they were not slowed down by it. Peter could see in the dark through his mutation, and Reed had nanites in his eyes that allowed him to view various wavelengths of radiation. Eventually Reed held up his hand. Peter saw it too – tiny changes in the dark, too faint for the human eye, but suggestive of light in the distance, beyond a number of twists and turns.  
Creeping forward cautiously, the two came to an opening in the wall, from which spilled an orange, flickering light. That was bad. But what was worse was the noises they could hear. Over the faint running of water could be heard the unmistakable sound of copulation, a bestial and inhuman rutting. Carefully looking through a micro-camera, Reed's worst fears were realized.  
  
Susan was not alone. And not merely with the beast. Around the room were multiple women, unconscious and nude, sprawled out. It reminded Reed of the breeding pits he'd seen, before the Chimerae had gotten to their latest slaves. But the true horror was in the center of the room.  
  
On a bed of scattered cushions, blankets, and mattresses, Susan was on her hands and knees, her chest propped up by a stiff pillow from which her breasts hung. Above and on her, the monstrosity mated with her with wild abandon. Its body covered hers, one hand going over her shoulder to grab a breast and squeeze it, the misshapen legs shifting to find the best angle from which to pound into her. The mass of pseudo-tentacles ran over Susan's head, and the thick tongue swung down to lick at Susan's own outstretched organ, dripping spit onto her tongue that she swallowed with relish and an open desire for more. Susan's arm reached up and around the head above her, caressing it sweetly.  
  
"Yes baby! Yes baby! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Susan's voice egged the monster on. Between her legs the foul organ that penetrated her couldn't even be seen, being hidden by two heavy testicles. "Fuck mommy! Get mommy pregnant! I want to be your wife! You'll get so many girls pregnant! But I'll be the first!" A manic energy filled her voice, an insane joy at the crimes she was committing. "Hnnggghhh!" she squealed like a pig as she came, her feet pulling into the air. "Haaaaaah! Yes! Yeeeessssss! Fill me baby! Filllll meeeee!" The balls between her thick thighs pulsed and jerked, and a moment afterwards a splatter of thick, hot jizz erupted from Susan's pussy, soiling the makeshift bed.  
  
Reed was in the room before Peter could stop him. And was slammed against the ceiling by Susan's powers before he got halfway, the remote falling from his hand onto an uneven brick on the floor, unnoticed by Susan.  
  
"I told you not to come, you bastard!" Susan roared. The beast on her shivered, and Susan fought to restrain herself, caressing him gently. "I'm sorry, my lovely boy. I'm not mad at you." There was a grumbling, wet noise from the monster, indecipherable to Peter. "That's right," Susan responded, "Mommy loves you." She sealed her statement by kissing the tongue in front of her, which left a trail of thick spit on her cheek as it withdrew back into the monster's mouth. The monster stood up, and with a squelching noise its cock pulled out of Susan, a massive stream of jizz following suit, causing Susan to grunt as she suddenly felt the dense weight leave her body. Her pussy lips were dark and wrinkled, her tunnel mouth gaping and panting cum-steam. On shaking, cum-stained legs, Susan got to her feet.  
  
"Susan...!" Reed grunted. "This... this isn't you...! Please...!"  
  
Susan looked at the man above her with disdain. "And what do you know of who I am?"  
  
"You're... the woman I love...! My wife!"  
  
"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! _NOTHING!_ " Susan shrieked. The monster shivered a little in fear. Susan fought to stop tears as she stroked her son's nose. "What does it mean to be your wife, but to be a barren trinket, a prize fought over between you and other useless men?" She paused for a moment. "Reed, why didn't we have children?" she asked with a quiet voice. "Why did you want me to forget my son?"  
  
"He's... he's not human!" Reed struggled to speak, the force pinning him to the wall cracking the brick and stone he was up against.  
  
"He's still my son!" Sue ran a hand down her face. "And you...! You would have kept him frozen in time!"  
  
"It was the best for everyone!" Reed yelled.  
  
"No! It was the best for you!" Susan countered. "What would have happened, Reed, if we died in a fight against Dr. Doom, or Galactus? How long would he have waited in there, waiting for his mother who would never be coming back? Centuries? Millennia?! What kind of world would he have been thrust into without knowing, without warning? Without anyone to care for him like his mother would! And you call that the best for him?"  
  
Reed let out a painful grunt as the force increased on him, cracking the wall above him even more.  
  
"No more, Richards," Sue said. "My boy is strong, stronger than any of his sires, and stronger than you, by far. His strength will see Earth become a new world, a world for the Chimerae to return to and make their home, and he shall be lauded as a great conqueror. Goodbye." She raised her hand, and Reed was ready for the end.  
  
But instead she whipped her hand around and cut a web in half, sending it flying around either side of her. The fragments got in the monster's face, and he had to fight to pull the sticky stuff out of his eyes.  
  
"Peter," Susan said flatly. "I told you not to come, either."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've always been pretty bad at taking orders, just ask Tony!" Peter said, jumping around the room, dodging the invisible lethal blades Susan was projecting. Spiderman tried his best to keep Susan off-balance, throwing webs at her face, but she was far too prepared to be hit by such attacks.  
  
"You can't beat me, Peter!" Susan said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right!" he replied, before the monster tore his web line with his own force-projection, and Peter fell to the ground with a heavy thump. "Not my most graceful landing..." he muttered, before he was pressed down into the floor, and then flipped over onto his back. He felt his limbs bracketed to the ground beneath him. Susan walked over to him, her beauty undeniable, but her face a grinning mask, full of alien emotion.  
  
"Oh Peter..." she said, standing over him, nude. "You were always such a good boy."  
  
"I like to think I still am, ma'am!" Peter replied.  
  
Susan's lips raised at the corner. "I'm going to give you a blessing, Peter."  
  
"I think I'm ok, Sue, just saw the Pastor at 49th St Church last week."  
  
"You misunderstand, Peter." With a twitch, the crotch of Peter's suit was sliced off and pulled away, leaving him exposed. "Already my new child grows. I know that your addition would make him powerful. You should feel lucky to be involved in such a beautiful act!"  
  
"Already have a wife, sorry Sue!" Peter said. His web line flipped out, grabbing the remote, and pulling it to his hand. He pressed the button, and an instant after the invisible restraints on him and Mister Fantastic disappeared like being wiped off the universe.  
  
Susan's hands flew to the collar. "No! No!" she screamed. Spiderman webbed her in a thick barrage, leaving her stuck on the floor, wriggling in the restraints. He raised his hands at the monster, ready to fight, but the beast only sat down next to his mother, his hand stroking her hair. Peter saw the tears dropping from both their eyes.  
  
Reed had to be helped out of the ceiling. Susan had almost crushed him, and he was in a bad sort. Limping to the pair with Spiderman's help, he sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm the smartest man in the world, Peter," he said, the weariness in his voice legendary, "but I don't know what to do."  
  
Peter, fixing his suit with some judicious webbing to keep stuff together, could only nod his head in sympathy. What to do? The alien child bawled, his mother wept quietly only because her mouth was webbed. A greater disaster had only just been averted once again.  
  
"I think... you may need to talk to some other people and tell them," Peter said. "But whatever you decide I'll help you out, Doc."  
**************************************************  
A reconstruction emerged. At first, Susan had only gone down to the chamber to see glimpses of her child. She nursed it surreptitiously, changing the chamber's dilation so her baby could still grow, even while sleeping. But as she nursed it, worries grew in her mind. What would happen if he grew into a being like his fathers, bent on rape? Was it a necessity? If he did, what would she do? Susan fought over this internally for months, each time she saw her child grown larger a sword pierced her heart.  
  
He deserved a life, she thought. A life in the sun.  
  
But he was a monster, a crime against her, and she knew that anyone who saw him would hate and fear him, and for good reason. But when she held him in her arms, kissed his scaly head, she couldn't hate him.  
  
Fear turned into anger. Anger at a world that would hate her child for its fathers' crimes, anger at her husband whose best idea was to pretend it never happened, anger at herself for vacillating.  
  
In darkness and pressure, she transformed from outward anger into inward love and pride. He was her boy! He was remarkable! Growing so fast, maturing so quickly! He learned from her, learned to speak, learned of his utter uniqueness! And he loved her as much as she loved him.  
  
But his biology was inhuman, and his mind as well. He could sense what a "female" was, and in his bones knew what he needed to do with such. Susan, terrified of hurting her son if she rebuffed him too harshly, could only weakly try to keep him turned from her. But one day it was too much for him, and he kissed her with his prehensile tongue, and sprayed a load of hot jizz onto her heavy, teardrop-shaped breasts. The smell, the feel, it all awoke things in Susan's mind.  
  
That was when she made her decision. She would help him breed, in secret at first, until the number of Chimerae was enough to overwhelm Earth, conquer it, and contact the brothers. Her son would be honored as a great general, and she as the mother of worlds.  
**************************************************  
In the end, Reed didn't make any decisions that day. The beast was docile as it was led back into the chamber, knowing it was useless to fight. Susan thrashed and screamed in her web cocoon, as if she knew exactly what was happening to her son. Reed contacted Xavier, who arrived at the top of the Baxter Building not an hour later. A lot of psychic help would be needed to help Susan, if she even wanted help.  
  
Spiderman returned to his home as the sun was rising, finding MJ still asleep in her pajamas, which had once been his favorite pair of boxers and hoodie before being re-purposed.  
  
He wrote a note letting her know he'd been busy overnight, and lay down in the bed next to her, holding her in his arms. How close she, and the rest of the world, had come to feeling the wrath of the Chimerae! But Susan's child... it certainly had not fought like a warrior beast. it had fought like a worried, hunted boy. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of MJ's hair.  
  
He fell asleep thinking of MJ giving birth to a Chimera, and being strangely alright with it.


End file.
